


Butterflies Across Her Skin

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol gets what she wants from the only person who will gladly give it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies Across Her Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I adore this ship so much.

It is a dream; it has to be. This cannot be happening, at least not now. These kinds of things could have happened in the past, back when Painwheel was still Carol, before she became a monster.

But that look in Filia's eyes is real. They're wide and full, looking over every part of her. There is not even the slightest hint of disgust in them. Her hands are positioned over Carol, though she has yet to actually touch her.

"May I?" Her voice is soft, her eyes never once breaking away from her.

She wants to say no at first, like she doesn't have the right to say yes. That nurse would definitely say that she couldn't.

But that monster of a nurse is not here, and Carol wants this.

"Just be careful," she whispers. "I don't want you to accidentally hurt yourself."

Filia leans forward, pressing a kiss to her cheek; though her face is covered, Carol still blushes. The feeling is strange on her face, almost like an alien.

Filia places a hand in her hair, then runs her fingers through it. It's one of the few things about Carol that has never changed.

"I've missed you." Filia frowns.

"I missed you as well."

Every day was pain, but the pain that she might never have seen Filia again was one of the worst.

"I'm starting to remember again."

"Filia-"

Filia places a hand under her chin. "Carol, it's okay. The past is in the past." She smiles. "I like my memories."

A rush of heat runs through Carol. If this is a dream, then it is the best dream that she will probably ever have.

"Filia?"

"Yes?" Her smile widens.

"May I kiss you?" The words are hard to say, but she has to get them out.

"Of course!"

The kiss is a little sloppy and makes Filia's hair complain, but neither of them mind.

What matters is that the kiss is real.


End file.
